


(Ma cosa cerchiamo noi?) Ali che non volano mai

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Pensavo fosse il Writober e invece era un calesse [Writober 2019] [5]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Community: fanwriter.it, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Era lui, la sua gabbia dorata...ma egli era altrettanto una creatura libera. E chi ha la libertà nelle vene, nell’inchiostro inciso sulle braccia o nelle ali che gli spuntano dalla schiena, non può essere addomesticato, neanche se lo desidera.





	(Ma cosa cerchiamo noi?) Ali che non volano mai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JokerSmiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerSmiles/gifts).

> Prompt: prosthetic  
Contesto: X-Men!AU (prompt in tandem con geek-67, di cui è opera l'idea di Angel!Ermal e Gambit!Fabrizio)  
Commento dell’autrice: sia lodata la retrodatazione dei capitoli.  
E comunque 'vaffanculo Calliope' è il mantra non ufficiale di questo Writober, se non altro del mio.

Fabrizio trasse un respiro profondo, scuotendo appena il petto dell’altro contro cui era poggiato. Carezzava distrattamente con le dita di una mano le piccole piume copritrici dell’ala davanti a sé. Erano bianche, come in un sogno, mentre le penne più grandi erano di un caldo e rassicurante color bruno, e tra l’uno e l’altro colore vi erano tante screziature, puntinate da lentiggini più scure.

Carezzò anche quelle, sorridendo della somiglianza: anche lui ne aveva. Di lentiggini, non di ali. Era come se, tra l’uno e l’altro corpo, alla fin fine fossero quasi stati destinati a trovarsi.

Ma era un pensiero insensato e stupidamente melenso, lo sapeva bene. «Mi piacciono le tue ali.»

Ed Ermal gli sorrise contro il capo, tra quei capelli spettinati, stringendolo a sé un po’ di più. «Lo dici sempre...» Se lo teneva fra le braccia, per difenderlo o non farlo sfuggire via, paradosso com’era pure lui d’altro canto. L’altra ala era ripiegata sulla sua schiena nuda, quasi a volerlo proteggere un po’ di più, e la muoveva appena per carezzargli la pelle con le remiganti forti e slanciate.

Non avrebbe dovuto essere lì, sulla brandina di quell’officina messa su alla bell’e meglio in una città che nemmeno ricordava come si chiamasse, solo che era abbastanza lontana dalla Scuola da cui Fabrizio era fuggito per non poter essere sotto un altro guinzaglio, sotto un altro controllo, mentre lui aveva _ dovuto _restarci, non potendosi permettere lo stesso. Eppure, quanto lo invidiava.

Sotto la X sbarrata che si era fatto tatuare su una spalla, Ermal tracciò con un indice leggero quanto una delle sue piume il disegno di quell’ala da cui a un certo punto sbucavano fuori coltelli, non penne. Gli aveva detto che era il tatuaggio più brutto che si fosse fatto mai fare, insieme a quello della carta della Regina di Cuori sull’altro braccio. Fabrizio ne aveva riso, e poi gli aveva chiesto se si volesse far tatuare qualcosa anche lui, magari proprio in mezzo alle ali. Ed Ermal avrebbe preferito sotterrarsi, piuttosto che ammettere che l’idea delle labbra di Fabrizio che gli ripercorrevano un tracciato che solo entrambi conoscevano, su quel punto della schiena che ora amava e da ragazzo odiava, e la cui scia di baci sarebbe inevitabilmente finita sotto un suo orecchio, come tutte le volte che lo andava a trovare di nascosto e sempre di nascosto doveva volarsene via la mattina dopo - si sarebbe ucciso piuttosto che togliersi la maschera e ammettere di adorare l’idea.

E Fabrizio adorava le sue ali. Gliele invidiava così tanto. _ Noi desideriamo essere liberi ma solo tu lo sei veramente_, gli aveva detto una volta. E sapeva quali sofferenze gli avessero portato quelle..._cose_, come le chiamava da piccolo, tanto da farlo scappare di casa e rifugiarsi alla Scuola del Professore, dove Fabrizio invece c’era finito perché come suo solito aveva combinato qualche disastro e qualcun altro lo aveva acchiappato per la collottola e scaricato là, dove si supponeva avrebbe imparato a controllarsi, avrebbe combinato meno danni. O, almeno, i suoi danni sarebbero rimasti confinati lì. Ma non era fatto per restare a lungo in una gabbia dorata.

E nemmeno Ermal, che per quante volte Fabrizio gli mormorasse, prima di scivolare nel sonno, di restare lì con lui, fosse soltanto per una mezz’oretta in più all’alba, non riusciva a non scivolare lui da sotto il suo braccio, riprendere le sue cose e svanire fra i primi stormi che s’involavano come il cielo si colorava di rosa del sole che sorgeva.

Era lui, la sua gabbia dorata...ma egli era altrettanto una creatura libera. E chi ha la libertà nelle vene, nell’inchiostro inciso sulle braccia o nelle ali che gli spuntano dalla schiena, non può essere addomesticato, neanche se lo desidera.

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è tratto da Mi salvi chi può.  
Il riferimento alla carta della regina di cuori è invece una citazione, più che ai Litfiba, a Gambit stesso, che la considera la sua carta più fortunata in quanto l'ha cacciato fuori da un mucchio di guai.
> 
> Cara geek-67, di cui spero aver azzeccato il nick qui su AO3, magari la Robin Hood!AU vedrà la luce nei secoli dei secoli, ma almeno in una cosa ti ho accontentata ;D  
  
<s>E ho pure dovuto spulciare un sito di birdwatching per capire come si chiamassero le parti dell’ala degli uccelli, porca miseria!</s>


End file.
